<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丹邕】Bentley New Continental GT Convertible by neo258361</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012113">【丹邕】Bentley New Continental GT Convertible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361'>neo258361</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, Ong seongwu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丹邕】Bentley New Continental GT Convertible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*雙律師</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「邕律師！」週五深夜，氣沖沖地打開邕聖祐辦公室那道霧面玻璃門，剛下機便聽到自己案子被人挖牆角的姜丹尼爾實在忍無可忍。「你最好給我一個合理解釋，為什麼我的併購案才一個早上就變到你手上！」</p>
<p>啜了口小助理下班前幫他買回來的焦糖瑪奇朵，邕聖祐瞥了姜丹尼爾一眼，「嗯…」眼珠滴溜地轉著圈認真思考了一下後，他攤開手聳起肩，「因為我比你行？」</p>
<p>面對由那張過分好看的臉擺出的無辜表情，姜丹尼爾氣得想揍人也不知該從何下手。</p>
<p>姜丹尼爾和邕聖祐，若各據一方，倆人指不定還能惺惺相惜，但同時進了這業界最大的律師事務所，便註定成了宿敵。進律所的第一天，從邕聖祐對著自己那條繡著耶魯吉祥物的領帶嗤之以鼻的那一刻起，姜丹尼爾便在暗地裡發誓絕對要給這個Harvard Crimson一點教訓，而倆人的樑子就在他反過來笑話他那件像他祖母才會穿的緋紅色毛衣後正式結下。</p>
<p>小至攀比桌上有幾支鋼珠筆，大到爭奪律所初級合夥人，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐水火不容人盡皆知，唯獨一件事旁人猜不到也料不著，那就是倆人的競爭意識早從辦公室繞過辦公桌延伸到了床上。</p>
<p>沒人知道事情是怎麼發生的。大概是聽信了酒吧內某些好事者對邕聖祐身為哈佛零號不敗傳說的議論紛紛，又或許是自己對耶魯圈內最強一號這個稱號的些許自負，秉著矛盾大對決的探究精神，比起戳穿邕聖祐的性向同時面臨『你怎麼會知道？』這種自打臉問題，姜丹尼爾選擇將他倆的勝負帶到床上、會議桌、茶水間、資料庫──地點根據不同場合而異。</p>
<p>但這絕對不代表什麼。姜丹尼爾在心中為自己辯駁道。</p>
<p>「呵…別開玩笑了，」像是被他逗樂的，姜丹尼爾哼哼笑了聲，「搶了我的案子，你不怕我在後頭補你一刀？」</p>
<p>支著頭，邕聖祐睜著一雙大眼眨巴眨巴地看著姜丹尼爾。「你會嗎？」</p>
<p>怒極反笑，姜丹尼爾走上前，兩手撐在邕聖祐身前那張強化玻璃辦公桌上，俯身看著他道：「我只要讓助理少給你幾份資料，你以為你來得及在下週一開會前把合約擬出來？」</p>
<p>「姜律師，這就是為什麼你總會輸給我的原因。」並沒被姜丹尼爾激怒，邕聖祐靠上辦公椅，一派輕鬆地笑著說道：「你太仁慈了。要換作是我，我會直接把現在手邊所有的資料全絞了，保證你下週一只能坐在家裡上LinkedIn，連這棟樓的門衛都過不去。」</p>
<p>「你！」激動地抓起邕聖祐脖子上那條看了就討厭的緋紅色領帶，姜丹尼爾氣得說不出話來。</p>
<p>「怎麼，要幫你辦一個帳號嗎？」見姜丹尼爾氣得瞪大眼睛的模樣，邕聖祐笑道，似乎很以此為樂。</p>
<p>看著邕聖祐那水潤粉嫩的薄唇，明明說著讓人生氣的話，為什麼他卻有些心猿意馬？沒錯，事業上邕聖祐的確贏過幾次，搶了他的案子不說，還比他先當上初級合夥人，但誰說戰場只有一個？</p>
<p>眼神暗了暗，姜丹尼爾將臉朝邕聖祐湊過去，最後在兩人嘴唇要碰上前，停在了他唇邊威脅道：「信不信我現在就在這裡上了你？」</p>
<p>邕聖祐勾起嘴角。「有種上的話就上啊。」</p>
<p>看著邕聖祐那挑釁的眼神，姜丹尼爾只覺得自己現在不上枉為男人，下個呼吸，他含住了邕聖祐的唇瓣，舌頭霸道地闖進他溫暖濕潤的口腔，方才那口焦糖瑪奇朵的甜味瞬間衝入鼻腔，讓他不禁有些沈醉。但邕聖祐並不是會任人擺佈的主，就在他被甜味弄得暈呼的那一秒間，邕聖祐反客為主，舌頭靈巧地鑽入他的口腔，兩舌攪動間還不忘舔弄他敏感的口腔壁，激得姜丹尼爾一個機靈險些腳軟。</p>
<p>知道這一處是姜丹尼爾的眾多弱點之一，邕聖祐對他的反應笑了笑，像是為兩人的舌戰叫一個停，他退出舌頭，含住姜丹尼爾軟嫩的雙唇反覆啃噬，姜丹尼爾被咬疼得哼了聲後悻然往後退，舔了舔唇上的傷口才又欺上去憤憤地啃咬邕聖祐的嘴唇。兩人就這樣僵持了一陣，直到雙方都快窒息才喘著氣分開。</p>
<p>看著邕聖祐用白皙修長的手指擦著嘴邊兩人的唾液，姜丹尼爾知道自己下身早已起了反應，而見邕聖祐眼角的紅痕，他想他也是。</p>
<p>瞥了眼下面支起帳篷的西裝褲，邕聖祐抬眼望向姜丹尼爾。「還幹嗎？」</p>
<p>就知道。「幹。」</p>
<p>站起身，邕聖祐一把將辦公桌上的東西全掃到地下，還沒喝完的焦糖瑪奇朵灑了一地，頓時滿室甜膩的咖啡香。熟練地從抽屜裡拿出一管潤滑液跟一個套子，他將套子丟給姜丹尼爾後，便自顧自地脫了衣服渾身赤裸地爬上辦公桌。面朝姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐跪在辦公桌上，擠了一手潤滑液，二話不說就伸手探向自己的後庭。</p>
<p>「粉紅色？」甩了甩手中的保險套，姜丹尼爾挑眉問。</p>
<p>「嗚嗯…愛用不用。」將手指一根根探入身後隱蔽的穴口，擴張著後穴，邕聖祐只知道自己現在、立刻、馬上需要來一炮，哪管保險套是紅是綠是藍是紫。「沒、嗯…沒看見…忙著呢？」</p>
<p>見邕聖祐毫無羞恥地跪在面前一臉淫蕩地玩弄自己的後面，姜丹尼爾嚥了口口水，「…讓我看看。」</p>
<p>帶著逐漸迷離的神情，邕聖祐勾勾嘴角後聽話地換了個姿勢，半躺在桌上，他大張開腿以便將後穴對著姜丹尼爾，一隻手從大腿側往自己後穴摸去，用秀氣白皙的手指模仿著性交的動作，一根根在那被潤滑液浸得水光淋漓的豔紅洞口輪番抽插，一根、兩根、三根，隨著進入的手指越多，傳到姜丹尼爾耳邊的，邕聖祐那極為誘惑的嬌喘便越來越放肆，而那雙充滿慾望的眼睛則引誘中帶著挑釁，緊緊盯著姜丹尼爾。</p>
<p>「唔…嗯…哈啊…啊嗯！哈啊…唔嗯…」</p>
<p>看著邕聖祐躺在桌上滿臉痴迷地用手指玩著自己的後穴，姜丹尼爾只覺得口乾舌燥。</p>
<p>真真是個欠幹的貨色。脫下褲子套上保險套，挺著那根粉紅色棒狀物，姜丹尼爾走上前抓住邕聖祐纖細的腳踝，「別自己玩起來，還有我呢。」說著，他暗示性地朝前頂了頂，但邕聖祐並不領情，反而向一腳他踢去。</p>
<p>「嗯…急什麼…還沒好呢。」</p>
<p>邕聖祐情動得說話都帶著鼻音，加上眼前那香豔至極的畫面，姜丹尼爾哪裡忍得住，揮開邕聖祐礙事的手，他再次抓上邕聖祐的腳踝，不讓邕聖祐有說話的時間，往前一步再用力一扯，被粉紅色套子包裹著的粗長分身就這樣朝著那濕潤花穴挺進了半吋。</p>
<p>「哈嗯！」</p>
<p>「用你那幾根細得跟筷子一樣的手指擴張是想弄到明天早上？我直接用這根給你開路不是更快？」</p>
<p>按著邕聖祐兩條白花花的大腿，姜丹尼爾晃動起下身，想就這樣一點一點慢慢擠進去，無奈邕聖祐後庭本就緊致，擴張到一半的後穴縱然有潤滑液的輔助仍窄得難以通行，而邕聖祐偏偏又像不怕死般在身下又是扭腰又是呻吟，明顯是故意撩撥他，讓姜丹尼爾又是怒火燒心又是慾火焚身。忍著被邕聖祐挑起的慾火，抹了抹額頭上的汗，他抿起唇低頭想看看自己辛勤勞動的成果，不看還好，一看就覺自己頭脹得快要爆炸。</p>
<p>在黑色恥毛下勃發的粉紅色分身此時已頂進了三分之二，羞澀的穴口艱難地含著那根柱狀物，鮮紅軟嫩的穴肉從被潤滑液及兩人體液弄得一塌糊塗的交合處隱隱露出，隨著他每一次的頂進若隱若現，讓姜丹尼爾看得眼睛都直了。</p>
<p>「…哈啊…看、看什麼！唔嗯！要做就快動啊！」不知道究竟是被看羞的還是慾火難耐，感受到體內的肉柱又大了幾分，邕聖祐動了動腰催促道。</p>
<p>這可是你說的。咬著牙，姜丹尼爾奮力往前一頂，整根粗壯滾燙的分身就這麼全沒入邕聖祐那閉塞的後穴中。</p>
<p>「唔嗯…！」</p>
<p>「唔、Shit…好緊…」被夾得出了一身汗，姜丹尼爾脫掉西裝外套，一手將脖子上的領帶扯下，見邕聖祐被剛剛那一頂弄得眼冒金星的模樣，起了壞心眼，便抓起邕聖祐原本擺在兩旁的雙手，用領帶綁在了一塊。</p>
<p>「喂！姜丹尼爾！我不玩這種的！」</p>
<p>掙扎著要起身，邕聖祐試圖掙脫那條領帶的束縛，但姜丹尼爾哪會輕易讓他如願。用力壓住邕聖祐的肩膀，他鑽入邕聖祐兩隻手臂間，俯在他身上看著他帶著羞憤的雙眼沉著聲說：「玩不玩現在是我說的算。」</p>
<p>話一說完，他咬上了邕聖祐脖子正中央的凸起，爾後順著鎖骨來到了邕聖祐平坦光潔的胸前，就著他胸上的紅點吸吮了一陣後又重重地咬了一口，在勃起的肉粒周圍留下了深深的牙印。</p>
<p>「嘶…你這隻耶魯狗！…唔！哈啊…啊…啊嗯！去你媽…呀啊！」</p>
<p>「說什麼呢…」挺動起下身，狠狠打了邕聖祐側臀一巴掌，聽他疼得叫了聲姜丹尼爾才滿意的笑了笑。一手揉捏著邕聖祐貧瘠的胸部，為了能更順暢而深入的頂弄，姜丹尼爾一手撈起邕聖祐的左腿架在自己手臂上，只覺這樣動才更為盡興，而被姜丹尼爾毫無遮掩的敞開，邕聖祐雖然深感羞恥，但這樣情色露骨的姿勢卻同時讓他更為興奮，眼前姜丹尼爾鋪著薄汗的健壯上身更讓他慾望高漲，進而忘情地扭動起他纖瘦的腰肢，一聲大過一聲地浪啼起來。</p>
<p>「啊嗯！哈啊、哈啊…嗯…唔嗯…啊嗯！」</p>
<p>兩人罵雖罵，身體卻是無比契合，被姜丹尼爾九淺一深地來回撞擊那最為敏感的一處，邕聖祐舒服得一臉沉迷，止不住的叫床聲讓他小口微張，來不及嚥下的口水就這樣緩緩從嘴角滑落，在他雕刻般的下顎留下一道水光，原先往後梳得整齊的長瀏海此時散了幾縷在額前，隨著姜丹尼爾的頂弄跳躍晃動，而披散在玻璃桌上的烏黑頭髮也如波濤般隨之在透明的沙灘上潮起潮落。</p>
<p>見邕聖祐那張平日清冷的俊俏臉蛋被自己操幹得一臉淫蕩痴迷，而那張總讓自己恨得牙癢癢的嘴如今只能發出嬌媚的喘息，姜丹尼爾晃動得更為劇烈，「呼、呼…呵…看來不敗傳說也只是虛名…哈佛那群不過都是些早洩男，能跟我這根比嗎？」</p>
<p>縱使被頂得找不著北，聽見姜丹尼爾這樣調侃，邕聖祐心下哪裡服氣，趁姜丹尼爾在自己身上忘情衝刺時，一癟嘴，他猛力收起乖乖放在姜丹尼爾肩上的雙手，正中姜丹尼爾的後腦杓。</p>
<p>「啊！」揉了揉被捶擊的腦袋，姜丹尼爾吃痛地叫了聲，「竟敢打我！」說完，他洩憤般猛力抽插，邕聖祐那小身板哪裡經得起這種強烈攻勢，在桌上隨即就像暴風中的一葉扁舟，晃得他看著天花板的吊燈都有了殘影。</p>
<p>「哈、哈啊…啊嗯、不唔、不過…啊嗯！哈啊…啊、不過就、啊嗯！唔…哈嗯、就是教訓條狗罷了…！」雖然被姜丹尼爾幹得連話都說不利索，邕聖祐仍嘴上不饒人地道。</p>
<p>姜丹尼爾知道他那個臭脾氣，但此時見邕聖祐喘著氣，呻吟間不忘罵人的模樣，卻覺得可愛極了，對於這種心情連他自己都感到荒謬。衝著心中那一點甜意，他俯下身吻上了邕聖祐的唇瓣，那粉嫩薄唇的滋味他不知嚐過幾遍，但當他埋在邕聖祐體內，分身被那柔韌的腸肉緊緊包裹著時，卻覺無論是他臉上這張嘴還是身下那張嘴都讓自己無法自拔。</p>
<p>「哈啊…」放開邕聖祐的唇，姜丹尼爾無法抑制地嘆息，放緩擺動的幅度，他放下手臂上的那條長腿，摸上了邕聖祐意亂情迷的臉，大拇指輕輕摩挲著臉頰上那三顆痣，另一隻手則撫上了從剛剛開始就在兩人間前後晃動的肉柱，溫柔地上下套弄，「邕聖祐…你為什麼總愛跟我對著幹…」</p>
<p>姜丹尼爾緩下抽插後，邕聖祐這才慢慢感受到姜丹尼爾那根粗大的形狀及一下又一下的搏動；姜丹尼爾的手掌很大，溫涼溫涼的覆在自己分身上很是舒服，明明方才操幹的動作十分兇猛，現在套弄自己的手卻細膩而溫柔，再見姜丹尼爾眼中含著的一絲情意，邕聖祐無法否認心中早已一片柔軟，但一想到眼前在身上馳騁的男人總讓自己過分在意，心裡一陣不甘，嘴上便又輕浮而倔強地說道：「唔…嗯、哈啊…不、不對著幹難道要從後面幹嗎？」</p>
<p>知道邕聖祐絕對不會老實回答自己，姜丹尼爾輕輕地笑了笑，隨後又埋首於手上的擺弄。</p>
<p>邕聖祐的性器長得十分好看，跟他的人一樣秀氣修長，但此時硬挺的柱身卻和他那冷漠的形象截然不同，炙熱而滾燙，好似掌心有把火柱，灼燒著他的身心。一手套弄邕聖祐的分身，一手擺弄起掛在肉棒下的兩個囊袋，時不時搔弄過馬眼及會陰的指甲讓邕聖祐嘶嘶地倒抽起涼氣，見邕聖祐抬起手遮住臉，姜丹尼爾身下及手上的動作開始越加放肆，直到感覺身體兩側那兩條白皙中透著粉色的大腿微微收緊，他放開了那硬到直直挺立的分身，欺身上前吻住邕聖祐後，兩手一伸便從腿根一把將他抱起，碰地一聲巨響就這樣將他壓上了旁邊的牆壁，強烈的撞擊讓邕聖祐痛得發出一聲悶哼，隨著姿勢變化而深深插入的肉棒更讓他爽得一瞬間放聲尖叫。</p>
<p>「啊！哈啊…啊…啊嗯！太、太深了…唔不、不行…哈啊…姜丹、哈啊…會、會壞掉的…」早領教過姜丹尼爾可觀的性器，但這種插入方式兩人還是第一次嘗試，受地心引力的牽引，邕聖祐能感覺到每當自己不斷往下滑落時那熱得像塊鐵的肉棒就達到前所未有的深度，而姜丹尼爾同樣能感受到自己潛入了邕聖祐體內那不為人所知的最深處，一想到這是閱人無數的邕聖祐身上迄今無人開拓過的處女地，姜丹尼爾更是奮力不停往上猛頂，只想要再深一點，好讓邕聖祐記得只有自己能給他這種滅頂的快感，撞擊力道之大，讓邕聖祐尾椎不停擊向牆面，發出了一陣又一陣規律的撞擊聲。</p>
<p>邕聖祐早已沒了痛覺，他只知道自己即將淹沒在這茫茫欲海中，能做的僅有伸長著脖頸，溺水般渴求著更多空氣，被綁縛的雙手無力地架在姜丹尼爾肩膀上，而那條深藍色的領帶就像敗兵的白旗般不停搖動。</p>
<p>「哈啊、哈啊…啊嗯！哈啊、唔嗯…哈啊…嗚…嗚嗚…夠、夠了、哈啊…要、唔嗯…要射了…」發出了可憐的嗚咽聲，被那份源源不絕的快感折磨得大汗淋漓，邕聖祐眼一閉，腿一緊，只覺小腹一陣酥麻，白濁的精液就這樣射在了姜丹尼爾完美的腹肌上。</p>
<p>同樣滿頭大汗，看著邕聖祐高潮後氣喘吁吁的模樣，姜丹尼爾勾起嘴角道：「看來我讓哈佛不敗傳說爽到了？」</p>
<p>邕聖祐抬眼看向姜丹尼爾，發洩過後的疲軟讓他整個人都透著慵懶，比平時更為情色，只見他衝著姜丹尼爾狀似饜足地笑了笑，一雙眼睛下方的臥蠶軟軟地躺在那兒，卻掩不住他眼底深沈的慾望。</p>
<p>這大概是邕聖祐最迷人的時刻。姜丹尼爾心想，內心又開始止不住的鼓譟。</p>
<p>邕聖祐深知姜丹尼爾最愛他這樣笑，撐起身子，伸長了脖頸，他吻上姜丹尼爾柔軟的雙唇，不帶一絲慾望的吻有著初戀的悸動，讓姜丹尼爾稍稍失了神，直到一陣火辣的刺痛從背部傳來，才將他打回現實。</p>
<p>「呀！邕聖祐！瘋了嗎？！」</p>
<p>在姜丹尼爾結實的背上留了兩道爪印，邕聖祐舔舔嘴得意地笑了笑，正要開口，遠處卻傳來一陣說話聲，姜丹尼爾趕緊捂住邕聖祐的嘴，迅速抱著他撲倒在地，撿起一旁被邕聖祐掃到地上的辦公間控制器，立馬關燈並開啟電控霧面玻璃。</p>
<p>「有人嗎？」只見漆黑的辦公室外一個光圈朝他們這裡晃了晃，大樓警衛的聲音清晰地從門外傳來，讓姜丹尼爾緊張地繃直了背。</p>
<p>要是被警衛抓到，他們可都不用混了。</p>
<p>但邕聖祐顯然沒在想這些。被摀著嘴死死地壓在姜丹尼爾身下，邕聖祐只覺此情此景像極了闖空門的夜盜襲擊良家婦女，想著想著，才剛射過的分身又抬起了頭，見姜丹尼爾因過於警惕而繃緊的臉，他在心中笑他一聲孬後便偷偷扭動起身子，用後穴主動按摩起姜丹尼爾還埋在他體內的肉柱。</p>
<p>感受到邕聖祐大膽的動作，姜丹尼爾又驚又怒地瞪了他一眼，得到的卻只有邕聖祐滿眼的無辜。</p>
<p>『別鬧。』用口型說著，姜丹尼爾試圖讓邕聖祐安份點，但邕聖祐如果真這麼聽話，兩人也就不會搞到今天這種地步。只見邕聖祐肆無忌憚的大力擺動起身體，後穴一下又一下的收縮讓姜丹尼爾忍得太陽穴青筋直冒，直到確認大樓警衛走遠，姜丹尼爾才咒罵了一聲將邕聖祐翻過身。</p>
<p>「我今天不幹死你我就不姓姜！」姜丹尼爾這下真火了。一手從邕聖祐大腿處抓起他的右腿，一手按住他光滑瘦弱的背部，他發了狠勁一下又一下地撞進邕聖祐的身體裡。</p>
<p>趴跪在地板上，邕聖祐嘴上笑著，眉頭卻又因身後強力的抽插而皺起，「啊嗯！哼嗯、哈啊…就、就你這力道唔、哼嗯…哈啊…別、哈、別說笑了…」</p>
<p>「操！讓你得意！這麼欠幹我就滿足你！」不再留情，姜丹尼爾快速擺動著腰在邕聖祐那紅腫的後穴中不斷抽送，力道之大、速度之快讓肉體與肉體撞擊的啪啪聲響徹整間辦公室。</p>
<p>邕聖祐發洩過的身體極為敏感，姜丹尼爾每一次快速而猛烈的撞擊又都頂在那讓他最為舒爽的點上，快感一波一波地朝自己襲來，讓他除了張口呻吟什麼都沒法想，什麼都沒法做，「哈啊、哈…啊嗯、唔嗯…哈啊…」呻吟幾聲，沒兩下，邕聖祐便又全數洩在了辦公室光可鑑人的地板上。</p>
<p>姜丹尼爾並沒注意到邕聖祐又洩了一次，肉穴的高溫、甬道的緊縮、邕聖祐迴響在整間辦公室內的甜膩叫床聲都讓他幾近瘋狂，他無法克制自己擺動的腰，每一次撞擊都讓他想要更加深入，想就這樣貫穿邕聖祐的慾望逐漸膨脹，讓他根本無暇思考其他，大力搓揉著邕聖祐渾圓飽滿的臀部，他加重抽插的力道與速度，直到感到從小腹直衝而上的快感，從喉頭深處低吼了一聲，他一口咬上邕聖祐潔白的肩膀，隨後便在邕聖祐體內將積蓄以久的精液全射了出來。</p>
<p>「哈啊…哈啊…」粗喘著氣，趴在邕聖祐身上，姜丹尼爾親了親他偏瘦的背，「現在比數多少了？」</p>
<p>被姜丹尼爾壓得動彈不得，邕聖祐疲憊地趴在地上，面朝地悶悶地說：「…我不想數了。」</p>
<p>聞言，姜丹尼爾笑了笑。</p>
<p>週一一大早，姜丹尼爾在眾目睽睽下親切地將一箱資料交到邕聖祐手上，臨走前還特意跟他解釋了一通，哪張報表對應著哪個條款都說的清清楚楚，回辦公間的路上，跟在他身邊的助理實在耐不住好奇，看著姜大律師那張心情明朗的臉，怯怯地問道：「姜律師，這次怎麼突然看開了？」</p>
<p>看了眼身旁的助理，姜丹尼爾理了理因週末跟紅領帶混在一起洗而被染成粉紅色的襯衫，「我自有法子從別的地方討回來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>─FIN─</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>